


Reflection

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Halloween 2020, Horror, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: In the storm night Arthur and his class take shelter in an old mansion, even though he has a room for himself he doesn't feel alone . In the corner of his eyes he sees movement while he should be alone .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949461
Kudos: 6





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The month of horror and scary stuff has finally come ! I love Halloween :D ! So I decided to publish old fanfics I wrote 4 years ago but never published ( I am a shy human being ( -3- ) ) I give no spoilers this time, so it will be my only time giving notes till at the end of the final chapter of course ! I had to rewrite lots of stuff actually, and may take longer to check everything .
> 
> But here are the only spoilers who are in the class trip !
> 
> 1\. Arthur Kirkland
> 
> 2\. Francis Bonnefoy
> 
> 3\. Ivan Braginski
> 
> 4\. Yong-Soo Wang
> 
> 5\. Lucas Bondevink
> 
> 6\. Tino Bondevink ( I know it's not his last name, but he is family of Lucas ! )
> 
> 7\. Carlos Mundo
> 
> 8\. Kiku Honda
> 
> 9\. OC - Richie/Richard James
> 
> 10\. OC - Uriel Klein
> 
> 11\. Maggie Williams - (Nyo!Canada)
> 
> 12\. Bella Bosman
> 
> 13\. Monica Claudel
> 
> 14\. Angelique Rogue
> 
> 15\. Ying-Li Wang
> 
> Teachers
> 
> 1\. Kateyusha Braginski
> 
> 2\. Bart Thomsonp
> 
> Sorry For any grammar !
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

"Quick! Children run to the door !" Yelled a female teacher as she pointed at the door of the mansion infront of them, one of the students huffs behind her back .

_Like that will make us run any faster !_

He was tired but more of the lack of sleep then from running in the forsaken weather .

As everyone finally arrive at the door, one of the other teachers a male bald with a short beard that starts to grey tried to open one of the doors .

"Oh for the love of god open !" He yelled angrily .

One of the big boys stepped forward ."Let me ." He smilled the teacher backed away fast ."Ivan! Don't .." But was too late as Ivan kicked with one try the door open, making everyone pale and stare in shock .

Ivan turned to everyone with a smile ."We can go inside now."

Everyone gulped but kept quiet but all thought the same, _I have to stay on his good side !_

The 2 teachers and 15 students walked inside the big mansion, infront of them was a big hallway, high ceiling and a very big stairway ."This must have been beautiful non." Francis Bonnefoy said to his frenemy Arthur Kirkland, who was not really impressed but nodded ."Perhaps .. I wonder how long this place was abandoned ."

"What?! You mean we are alone !" Screamed an Korean classmate Yong-Soo as he looked bit scared, he is not fond of haunted houses which Arthur doubts this is one .

"Ofcourse it is you dimwit !"

"Easy there Kirkland, I can still kick your ass!" Said Ying-Li angrily as she moved infront of her twin brother ."Whatever." He turned around and walked off .

Francis walked behind him ."How do you know nobody lives here ?"

"Honestly, the dust was the first clue, look how thick it is, and there is some mold I spotted on the carpet on the stairs ." As he pointed Francis saw it now too."I did not notice that ."

"My mother is a cleanfreak so those things were easy to spot for me actually." He shrugged he did not find it really impressive ."Plus Ivan kicked the door open, it's a heavy old door so they should have heard it by now." _Still with just one kick is still scary!_

But there was only silence only the sound of the rain could be heard on the roof top and the tall windows .

"Also .. Well if there was any light I think everyone will notice, there is no living creature here, well maybe spiders and some rats ."

"R-rats!"Francis shrieked making the other girls shriek too."I said maybe rats, god you such a gi .." Ying-Li glared at him daring him to finish his sentence ."A git .. Yeah that." He was not afraid of her, but he was tired and he rather not deal with her now.

Francis has also noticed but said nothing .

Good because Arthur has no answer why Ying-Li seeks Arthur out for fights .

"Alright class ! Listen up please !" Their female teacher Kateyusha Braginski cousin of Ivan Braginski called them back, the group stood close to each other not sure what will happen now .

"Okay as you know we are in a .. Difficult situation but everything will be okay ."

"Were are we Miss Braginski ?" Asked Angelique next to her standing Monica and Bella, all three looked tired and Monica has a running nose as she tried to keep her wet hair off her glasses .

"Not sure but we sure are too far off, to get help now especially in this weather. But !" As the students panicked but the male teacher Bart Thompson quickly handled the situation ."Everyone calm down now !" He shouted making his voice echo in the empty hallways .

Arthur sighs as he just looked behind him, for some reason feeling a presence . He first saw nothing but the harsh wind knocking against the biggest window of the whole mansion made him look furter up .

His heart stilled as he saw a figure standing there, it was more a shadow actually as Arthur saw nothing but darkness .

The figure leans more on his right leg, looking slugged but stands tall .

Arthur felt the hair on his neck go up, he could not look away until .."Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Francis who called him but as he looked back the figure was gone ."Sorry .." He swallowed ."What ?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Yes .." He don't know if he just imagened that but still .. It felt real .. And scary .. No not scary but horrifying .. Like death was upon them ..

 _Don't be stupid Kirkland ! You are overreacting !_ "Sorry I thought I saw someone standing there."

"What you saw someone ?" Ivan asked with a creepy smile." Where ?" As he tried to look for this figure, but it seemed he was also mocking Arthur.

"I don't know he is gone now .."

"He ?"

"She? I don't know I only saw the figure .." Their teachers were calming the students down and made plans to go out in the morning again .

"So let's all look for sleeping places okay ." Kateyusha smiled at everyone as they nodded ." Come on girls this way ." Kateyusha leads them up the stairs, as the girls looked bit frighted to walk on the stairs . Even Ying-Li pulled a face as she stepped on a wet mold spot .

Kateyusha strangely did not look bothered .

"Say Ivan how old is Miss. Braginski ?" Arthur asked .

"Why?" A forced smile made way on his face ." Nothing ! I mean ..."

"Oh Arthur you sly dog!" Francis smirked making Arthur go red. "I said it's nothing ... It's just we don't know much of her, she looks young for a teacher .. Just saying .. She does her job good !" As Ivan gave Arthur a chill for not even blinking ."I .."

But Ivan could never say anything because Thompson called them over .

"Come on let's get some shut eye, then morning will be faster here !" The boys followed quickly Francis pouted they gone the opposite of the girls .

"Hold yourself in Casanova." Arthur scowled as Francis stares longily. "Oh my dear lapin you may never understand la amoure !"

"I understand just fine, yours are just the perverted version nobody wants to witness !"

"Boys!" Thompson looked tired and annoyed making Arthur and Francis quickly snap their mouth shut ."All of you get your own room .."

"Oh but Lucas and I are fine together teacher ."Tino a finish guy smiled as he stared at his cousin, who nodded back not saying a word ."You sure ?"

"Yeah we are family we had it worse !"

"Alright then go ahead ."

"Yong-Soo you get to bunk with me!" Thompson said and then pointed at Francis ."You also!" Making sure he had the two most troublesome students under control

"What me too!" Francis looked pale as Yong-Soo celebrates ."Oh boy a night with Frenchie !"

"Arthur!" Francis looked quickly at his last hope, but Arthur shut the door before Francis could worm his way into the room ."Nope." Was all he said.

He hears Francis curse him to hell and back, after a while there was silence and Arthur sighs .

_Finally some rest ..._

He walked around he noticed there was no bed, but a comfy couch .. Which looks in a good state still even though there was dust on it .

But Arthur really did not care as he sat down, he tried to find the right possition.

Something was hitting him at his head, something hard and it starts to annoy him.

"I hope you are not a rat bone or something .."

He does not know what's worse finding a dead rat or a living one ..

But it was neither ..

" A Bracelet ? "

There was something written on it .. Arthur tried to read it in the dark, but he only could make out the words _**A.F.J - 1870**_

But that was that, Arthur put it inside his pocket he decided to look at it tomorrow .

He layed back down and falls asleep as soon as his head rest .

The wind that comes through the creaks of the old wood, raise the curtain that was covering a broken mirror .

Showing a figure looking at the young man who was sleeping, longing and want clear in his eyes and he spoke but no sound came out .

And Arthur did not notice any of it .


End file.
